Aspects of the present invention relate in general to methods and systems for application recommendation, and more particularly, to allowing a user to automatically receive recommendations for applications based on shifts in application usage data collected from other users.
Users of physical computing devices such as laptop computers, desktop computers, and mobile smart phones regularly use a number of different computer applications for a variety of purposes. For example, a user may use word processing and email applications for business, music and video applications for entertainment, and various social networking applications for social purposes.
For a given application, there are often a wide range of alternative applications that can be used to perform the same functions. These alternatives may be generally similar but may differ in specific respects. Often times, a user may not particularly like an application he or she is using, but does not have the time to look for a satisfactory alternative. Additionally, a user may come upon a highly desired application, but does not have the time to inform his or her contacts of the newly discovered and possible superior application.